


Snowballs

by comicalslayings



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas, First Kisses, Fluff, M/M, and flustered Jean, snowball fights, suave Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicalslayings/pseuds/comicalslayings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas fic (a little late but still adorable)<br/>Fluffy Jeanmarco</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowballs

“I just have to run in to get a few things. You two can stay in the car. I’ll leave it running and the heat on,” Mr. Bodt told his son. Christmas was tomorrow, and Mrs. Bodt had texted her husband, asking him to pick up a few things on his way back.

Jean and Marco had both been helping with their high school’s A Christmas Carol production. Backstage was exciting as ever, and they were exhausted. Jean was practically sleeping in Marco’s lap.

“Okay,” Marco said as he watched his dad head in. Last minute shoppers packed the parking lot, trying to get everything they needed before the holiday. 

Snow was falling lightly as he stared out the window. The first snow of winter had fallen while they were at the school, blanketing the small town in a deep layer of white. The snow in the streets and parking lot had been cleared or turned to black sludge, but the snow in the park across the street was still fresh.

Marco watched the small flakes flutter down and looked back across the street. Smiling, he grabbed his jacket off the seat in front of him. Nudging his best friend, he unbuckled. “Jean… Jean.”

“Mmmhh?” Jean half consciously answered, not even opening his eyes.

“Get your jacket and come on.”

The sandy haired boy sat up, lazily blinking, and looked around. “What?”

Marco grabbed Jean’s hat, pulling it over his friend’s head. “Here,” he continued, handing Jean his jacket. “The park across the street is almost deserted, and it is snowing.”

Rubbing his eyes, Jean looked out the windows. “It’s cold, though,” he whined.

“Come on!” Marco leaned up and grabbed the keys. He pushed open the door and slide out, pulling Jean out after him. 

“Okay, okay, okay, okay, let me get my coat on.” 

Marco locked the car and stood patiently. His breath was foggy in the air, and the chill was already freezing his nose.

Snow flakes drifted down, settling in Marco’s hair. Jean looked up at his friend, noticing the stark contrast of white on black. He smiled, reaching up to ruffle the snow out of his friend’s hair. Marco ducked out of his reach, proclaiming that they didn’t have long and the snow was fresh and to come on before his dad got back.

The two ran across the street, hand tucked into pockets. Both were puffing out foggy breaths when they reached the park. Marco was laughing and Jean couldn’t help but smile. They walked around the park for a few minutes, looking at lit up trees and their foot prints in the snow.

In one of the open areas around the fountain, Marco became preoccupied with catching a snowflake on his tongue. He ran about, mouth open and head back. Jean watched, too tired to follow.

Delicate snowflakes tickled his freckled nose and Marco reached up to brush them off. His hands were stiff and cold, and he quickly shoved them back in his jacket pockets.

“Hey, Jea—oof!” Marco spluttered as a snowball hit him square in the mouth. He spit it out and quickly rubbed the freezing snow off his face. He looked over at Jean, who was smiling wickedly. Marco knowingly smiled. He could easily take the shorter boy. “Oh, it’s on, Kirschtien!”

Not caring about his bare, freezing fingers, Marco reached down to scoop up a snowball, only to be met with another in the face as he stood. Jean was laughing, holding his stomach, his eyes glittering in the dim light. 

Marco hurled the snowball he had made, hitting Jean in the shoulder. Jean was a better shot and had prepared, amassing a small pile of snow balls while Marco had tried to catch a snowflake. The dark haired boy was pelted again and again in the face. He tried to duck behind the fountain, but when Jean hit him on the ear, causing the freezing water to trickle down into it, Marco decided to take this fight to a new level.

“You wanna go, Jean?” Marco took off running after his friend, his long legs propelling him forward faster than the shorter boy could get away. With an umph and a muffled thud, both boys ended up on the ground.

Jean’s head was half buried in the snow. Marco pinned his shoulders, and grabbing a handful of snow, threw it in Jean’s face, causing him to splutter. “I think I win that one, Kirschtien …”

Jean pushed the other boy off of him and rolled out of the hole his body had made. “Nah, Marco, I hit you more.” He stood and reached his hand down to pull Marco up.

“Nope. I think I won.” Marco smiled and grabbed Jean’s hand, pulling down and causing him to face plant in the snow. Jean’s hat had fallen off, so Marco quickly grabbed it and started filling it with the fluff before pulling it down on his friend’s head, holding his freezing hands against Jean’s face.

Jean tried to grab the ice filled hat and pull it off, but Marco’s hands held it firmly in place. He was laughing until Jean reached up and wrapped his icy hands around Marco’s neck, causing the taller boy to squirm. 

“You always were a sucker for the cold…”

“Get your hands off my neck, Jean.”

“Get your hands off my face.”

Marco obliged and Jean dumped the snow out of his hat and put it back on. The dark haired boy checked his phone, noticing that it was two minutes past midnight. Sitting back, he gazed up at the Christmas lights. “Merry Christmas, Jean.”

Jean looked at his best friend. He wanted to remember every detail about Marco. His snow filled black hair, his flushed cheeks, his freckles illuminated by the dim light. Jean sheepishly grinned and looked back down. “I guess we should get back to the car.”

Marco glanced over, noticing his friend’s flustered face. “You’re practically Rudolph, with that nose.” Marco shoved Jean’s shoulder as he stood. “I told you Merry Christmas,” Marco said as he reached down to pull his friend up. 

Jean licked his lips and grabbed his friend’s hand. “Haha…” He pulled himself up, using Marco as a stabilizer. “Merry Christmas, Marco.”

Marco looked over snow covered Jean, squeezing his hand and pulling him closer. Jean’s eyes met Marco’s nose and he looked up to see the taller boy grinning down at him. His ears heated up and he was glad he was wearing a hat.

“You know, Jean…I guess I could give you your Christmas present now.”

Jean’s eyes widened in surprise. “What? I didn’t get you anything…” Such a great friend he was.

Marco threw his head back and let out a laugh that rang through the trees. Jean loved when he did that and a smile played over his lips

“I bet you can find the time. Here…close your eyes,” Marco commanded. 

Jean did as he was told, though tempted to peak and see what his friend was doing. He shifted his weight, waiting for whatever Marco had in store. “I swear, if you peg me with a snowball, Marco, I will—umf!”

Jean’s eyes shot open, crossing to stare at a freckled nose rubbing against his. He stumbled back a few steps, but Marco kept his grip, firmly holding a flustered Jean in the kiss.

It took Jean a few seconds to realize what was happening. To realize that he was being kissed. Being kissed by Marco. Being kissed by Marco Bodt, Jean’s crush he had given up on long ago. Being kissed when it was something that he thought would never happen. Being kissed on Christmas as a gift from Marco Bodt.

But Jean realized that he was being kissed by Marco Bodt and was not kissing Marco Bodt back. Clumsily, he grabbed a handful of Marco’s jacket, pulling them closer together. He could feel the taller boy smile, but neither broke away.

The two remained locked together until Marco pulled back, looking down into Jean’s wide eyes. A darker shade of red snuck its way into Jean’s cheeks as Marco kissed his nose. He stepped away from the freckled boy, sheepishly looking down. 

Marco looked out across the park. “Man, I have wanted to do that for a long time,” he admitted. Marco still had a hold on Jean’s hand. Trying to get Jean to look at him, he started intertwining their fingers.

Jean pulled his beanie down lower over his ears. “I…uh…yeah. Me too.” He glanced over at Marco and sighed. “Yeah, yeah.” He couldn’t help but let out a laugh, and Marco couldn’t help but join him.

Marco started pulling Jean back towards the car, saying, “Come on, my dad might be waiting…” Jean followed him like a puppy, striding to keep up with Marco’s bouncing steps. The two boys were ecstatic, and they weren’t trying to hide it.

“Oh! And Jean?” Marco stopped and looked down. Jean’s inquiring eyes met his and Marco broke into a grin. “Merry Christmas!” Marco proclaimed as he smashed a snowball in Jean’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Terribly late for Christmas! I spent the day with my family, and ended up not getting it done.   
> Written for onii-sen and katsofmeer on tumblr.


End file.
